Rindu
by doheerin
Summary: Ketika Mark terlalu malu untuk menyampaikan rasa rindunya pada YoungB, orang baru yang akan selalu ia ingat dan menjadi motivasinya untuk semakin lebih baik dalam dunia rap. Mark Lee. Yang Hongwon (YoungB)


Title : Rindu

Cast(s) :

Mark Lee (NCT's member)

Yang Hongwon (YoungB)

Jang Yongjoon (NO:EL)

* * *

Memilih untuk tidak tidur dan memainkan ponselnya, Mark sudah terjaga selama hamper empat jam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan ia belum memejamkan matanya sejak selesai tampil di panggung KCON Mexico. Ia melirik sampingnya dimana Heechan dan WInwin tidur bersama diatas satu ranjang. Tidur mereka terlalu lelap hingga Mark tidak ingin membangunkan menghela napas, Mark memilih bangkit dari ranjang tidrunya yang terbilang lebih kecil dibandingkan milik Heechan dan Winwin dan mengambil jumper yang ia letakkan diatas kursi kamar hotel. Dengam mengenakan sandal hotel, ia keluar kamar. Tak lupa ia membawa ponsel dan earphone miliknya. Rasa bosan menghantuinya beberapa hari belakangan sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu bosan dengan kehidupannya.

Lorong gedung hotel tempat ia bermalam sangat sepi. Mark bukan tipe lelaki yang takut akan hal-hal ghaib, jadi tak masalah baginya untuk berjalan seorang diri di lorong sepi. Memasuki lift, Mark memilih lantai tertinggi digedung, dimana ia sempat bertanya bahwa disana ada rooftop yang siapapun boleh mendatanginya. Tangannya bermain dengan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan halaman membuat akun instagram palsu hanya untuk mencari-cari informasi tentang dirinya dan anggota NCT lainnya. Seperti reaksi para penggemarnya, kritik maupun saran yang selalu penggemarnya lontarkan di media social.

Ia tiba dilantai paling atas dan Mark harus menaiki tangga untuk bisa menjumpai pintu rooftop. Ia membukanya dan hawa dingin malam Mexico mengenai yang berada dalam genggamannya bergetar. Nama sang leader tertera disana sedang menghubungi. Mark menjawabnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ada di rooftop, Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Sang leader, Taeyong, memperbolehkan dengan syarat Mark tidak boleh terlalu lama diatas sana.

Mungkin di Kanada tidak akan ada yang perduli jika pemuda di bawah umur mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya santai diatas rooftop. Namun tidak dengan Korea, hal itu sangat rawan untuk dilakukan di Negara tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tenggelam dalam dunia maya dimana ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakannya sebenarnya. Ia mencari berita apapun mengenai dirinya, terutama tentang acara tempat ia sedang melakukan kompetisi rap antar siswa sekolah di Korea tidak ingin membawa dampak buruk untuk dirinya dan juga member ataupun agensi tempat ia bernaung. Helaan napas berat ia keluarkan dari hidungnya. Mark tidak tahu sejak kapan ada rasa sesak di dadanya dan ia tidak tahu itu karena apa.

Kembali pada layar ponselnya, Mark mendapati wajah seorang pemuda yang ia kenal sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva keatas secara kenapa melihat wajah pemuda itu membuat Mark ingin selalu saat pertama bertemu waktu itu, Mark seakan tidak perduli siapa pemuda itu. Katakanlah ia seperti anak gadis yang baru saja jatuh hati, namun bukan itu sebenarnya. Ia hanya suka melihat wajah pemuda itu. Wajahnya terlihat jahat, namun pribadinya cukup baik. Mark ingat saat pertama kali mendengarkan pemuda itu menunjukkan rapnya. Dan Mark terpesona akan itu. Ia tidak henti-hentinya memuja pemuda itu yang selalu berakhir dengan pemuda itu akan memuji Mark juga. Saling menyemangati satu sama lain walaupun sebenarnya mereka ada kenapa Mark jadi merindukan pujian pemuda itu.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia cukup beruntung ia bisa memiliki beberapa teman baru dengan mengikuti acara tersebut. Namun ia tidak berharap lebih akan adanya teman yang begitu baik dengan dirinya, terlebih dirinya adalah seorang idol. Bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi jika seorang idol mengikuti sebuah survival show akanbanyak sekali perserta yang bukan dari dunia entertainment mengejek dan Mark ingin dekat dengan semua orang yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya menjadi lebih baik dalam hal juga ingin kemampuannya untuk membuat lirik dan rhyme untuk rapnya terdengar indah di telinga semua pecinta music.

Mark membuka aplikasi chatting. Ia menggeser layar ponselnya keatas untuk melihat chat lama yang sudah jarang sekali ia gunakan, karena tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka bertiga di chat tersebut. Terlintas dipikirannya begitu saja untuk mengambil gambar langit malam Mexico yang cukup banyak menampakkan bintang-bintang indah mengirimkan gambar tersebut di chat itu kemudian mengirimkan tulisan yang ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengirimkan itu.

'Night in Mexico.'

"Suddenly I miss when I have to make you guys waiting for me from my busy schedule. Sorry," ujarnya lirih.

Ia menutup aplikasi chatting tersebut kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkan rooftop dimana ia sudah berada disana hamper setengah jam. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan kekosongan kamar tanpa ada dirinya. Akan jadi masalah besar nantinya. Tiba dikamarnya, tanpa melepaskan jumper yang ia kenakan tadi, ia langsung berbaring diatas ranjang tidurnya kemudian menyelimuti dirinya. Entah mengapa rasa rindu itu semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. Mark memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Heechan dan Winwin yang masih saja terlelap. Dadanya bergerumuh sakit dan napasnya seketika rindu. Rindu yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya, karena mereka hanya seorang teman yang baru saja saling kenal.

Mengatur rasa sesaknya, Mark memilih menutup mata. Ponselnya masih berada dalam genggamannya dan Mark tidak berharap lebih bahwa orang itu akan membalas pesan tersebut. Terlebih lagi ia mengirimnya pada group chat yang ia sendiri tidak yakin orang itu pasti membukanya.

* * *

Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas. Jam di layar computer di hadapannya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ponsel yang sengaja ia letakkan disamping kiri keyboardnya itu masih menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang dikirim oleh seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu. Pembuatan lagunya harus berhenti ditengah jalan karena pesan yang ia terima. Semangatnya menjadi tidak karuaan saat mendapati pesan itu masuk ke dalam aplikasi chat group yang mereka buat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan ajakan ketuanya untuk ikut berkumpul ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Semua orang menyukainya, Ia tahu dengan pasti itu. Bahkan seorang idol yang bergabung dalam groups survival show itus juga mengatakan bahwa orang itu menyukai dirinya. Ia tidak peduli harus berteman dengan siapa pun. Ia berteman dengan orang yang juga menyukai rap, sama sepertinya. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak berteman dengan orang yang tidak menyukai rap. Menurutnya, ia tidak cukup pantas untuk berteman dengan idol seperti orang itu. Tampan, mungkin cukup kaya, dan memiliki ruang studio yang mungkin cukup saja hanyalah orang kecil yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi rapper terbaik di Korea.

Kembali melirik ponselnya, ia tidak tahu harus membalasnya atau tidak. Ia yakin pemuda itu pasti sudah tidur. Ia memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat, dan tidak mungkin harus bergadang sepanjang juga tidak yakin jika saat ini disana adalah jam yang sama seperti di Korea. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah terbiasa untuk tidur walau hanya lima menit mematikan komputernya kemudian menaiki ranjang tidurnya dengan tak lupa ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping keyboard ia bawa. Menyelami dunia maya terlebih dahulu, instagram, ia mengetikkan keywoard NCT pada kolom search. Ia menemukan banyak sekali foto pemuda itu disana. Termasuk dirinya yang memeluk pemuda itu namun melupakan sosok teman mereka yang lain yang berada disana. Ia tersenyum geli. Ponselnya berbunyi memandakan adanya pesan masuk, dan ia ingin tertawa seketika melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut dan apa isinya.

 ** _from: Yjoon_**

 ** _Apa ini?_**

 ** _Kau dan idol?_**

 ** _Imajinasi fansmu dan fansnya terlalu tinggi_**

 ** _Kalian bisa saja dipasangkan menjadi seorang kekasih_**

...

 ** _to: Yjoon_**

 ** _Fxxk!_**

 ** _Aku juga tidak mengerti, saekki_**

 ** _Tidur saja kau. Aku lelah_**

Ia mengunci ponselnya kemudian memilih untuk segera tidur. Terlalu banyak bicara dengan pemuda yang baru saja mengirimkan fotonya dengan idol itu ia semakin pusing memikirkannya. Namun ia langsung teringat akan pesan yang dikirmkan oleh sang idol tadi. Ia ingin membalasnya, hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera tidur. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

* * *

Biasanya ia lah yang paling heboh saat mendapati bahwa mereka mendapatkan sarapan berupa Buffet makanan western. Ia begitu menrindukan makanan seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya ia juga bisa membelinya di Korea Selatan sana. Jam 10 siang sebenarnya waktu yang cukup siang bagi Mark untuk bangun. Salahkan matanya yang tak ingin tertutup hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 15 menit. Setelah bangun, Ia hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya saja sebelum Heechan menariknya untuk segera sarapan. Heechan begitu semangat pagi ini karena mereka akan segera kembali ke Korea siang ini.

Mark duduk tepat disamping Taeyong yang sedang bercanda dengan Yuta. Selera makannya hilang entah karena apa. Mungkin efek dari pesannya yang tak dibalas oleh orang itu sejak dini hari tadi. Ia tahu jika pesannya dibaca oleh orang itu, namun tak ada niatan dari orang itu untuk membalas pesannya. Sarapannya baru saja tersantap setengah dan ia sudah enggan untuk makan. Ia pamit terlebih dahulu untuk kembali ke kamar untuk mandi, atau lebih tepatnya ingin sendiri.

Dibawah guyuran shower, Mark hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin efek kurang tidur kepalanya menjadi pusing sejak tadi. Otaknya kembali memutar saat ia bersama orang itu. Mungkin ia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu sesering Dickids Crew, dimana orang itu bergabung. Mark juga tidak berharap lebih bahwa orang itu akan lebih meluangkan waktunya untuk Mark dibandingkan dengan crew dimana ia bergabung. Siapa Mark? Mereka hanyalah seorang teman yang kenal karena sebuah acara di stasiun televise. Tapi Mark rindu dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat sekarang.

* * *

"Jika rindu hubungi saja." Hongwon tertawa kecil. Ia hanya tidur selama dua jam kemudian harus bangun karena lagu yang ia janjikan akan ia berikan pada leader Dickids belum selesai ia kerjakan. Kepalanya pusing karena Yongjoon datang ke tempat tinggalnya setelah baru satu jam ia tertidur.

"Diam kau. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan ini."

"Kau butuh ketenangan atau idol itu?"

"Sibal saekki."

"Wae?!Aku benar bukan?Kau pasti memikirkannya sejak tadi."

"Tutup mulutmu, inma!"

Hongwon melempar pemuda itu dengan topi yang ia kenakan. Yang diatas ranjang hanya tertawa keras dan sesekali memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Yongjoon tiba-tiba memiliki ide untuk menjahilinya.

"Oh, Mark menghubungiku? Hallo?" Hongwon langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yongjoon. Pemuda yang memilih untuk berhemti dari sekolahnya itu tertawa sangat keras begitu mendapati wajah Hongwon yang terkejut dan sedikit kesal.

"YA!"Hongwon memekik dengan wajah yang merah padam.

* * *

"Kau kenapa sih?" Yuta menyenggol lengan Mark yang duduk di samping kirinya. Mark tidak menjawab. Ia diam saja sejak dibandara tadi hingga pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mulai lepas landas di tanah Mexico.

"Kau sedang merindukan seseorang ya?"

"Jangan asal menebak."

"Bilang saja. Merindukan seseorang itu tidak salah kok."

"Tapi merindukan Hongwon hyung adalah hal yang salah, hyung."

"Hongwon?" Heechan dibelakang mereka mendekat diantara celah kursi antara Mark dan Yuta. Mark menghela napas. Mulutnya kelepasan untuk berbicara. Ia juga lupa jika Heechan itu tahu semua tentang dirinya. Mark tak menanggapi. Ia memilih untuk diam dan tak memperdulikan Heechan yang terlalu berisik.

* * *

Mark diam saja di dalam mobil dengan manager yang tengah menyetir disamping kirinya. Begitu mendarat di Korea, Mark mendapat pesan bahwa kedua mentornya meminta untuk bertemu. Like a small meeting they said. Mark menyetujui dan sudah meminta ijin pada sang leader ataupun manager dan keduanya setuju. Ia hanya memainkan posnelnya sejak tadi, bahkan tak sekalipun ia berbicara dengan sang manager.

"Kujemput jam berapa?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti hyung."

"Jangan terlalu pada dua mentormu bahwa jadwalmu cukup padat."

"Nde."

Mark turun dari mobil tepat di depan sebuah gedung yang beberapa kali ia selalu kesana. Mengenakan topi dari jumper abu-abunya, Mark memasuki gedung itu. Ia memilih pakaian yang lebih santai dibanding waktu sebelumnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam saku jumpernya. Yoonho menghubungi beberapa kali dan mengirimkan pesan untuk menanyakan apakah Ia akan datang. Mark membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tiba dan sedang menaiki tangga saat ini.

Anggota NCT mengatakan ia tidak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang actor karena ia tidak bisa berakting dengan bagus. Ia juga tidak mudah menutupi perasaan aslinya. Namun tidak kali ini, begitu ia membuka pintu wajahnya langsung berubah berseri seakan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Ia menyapa dengan nada yang terlihat sedikit lebih ceria dibanding dengan sebelumnya. Ia duduk tepat disamping Yoonho yang sudah datang sejak tadi dan di depannya terdapat dua mentor yang dibicarakan oleh sang manager, Giriboy dan Seo Chulgu. Ia bertanya dimana peserta yang lainnya dan Giriboy mengatakan bahwa hanya Ia, Yoonho dan Hongwon yang akan datang.

Mereka hanya saling berbicang tentang apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan sejauh ini. Mark lebih banyak diam dan hanya akan berbicara jika seseorang bertanya. Kemudian berakhirlah mereka memilih untuk kembali melihat penampilan mereka di School Rapper. Hongwon datang tepat sebelum penampilan Mark di episode pertama ditampilkan. Pemuda itu meminta maaf karena sebelumnya sedang berkumpul dengan anggota dickids. Ruangan itu terlalu luas dengan dua sofa panjang dan dua sofa single. Dua mentor duduk tepat di sofa single yang keduanya menghadap kearah televise. Mark duduk di Sofa panjang disamping kanan dengan Hongwon disamping kirinya. Sedangkan Yoonho duduk di seberang mereka episode kedua, Yoonho ijin untuk ke kamar mandi. Kedua mentor mereka sudah pergi sejak sebelum episode pertama selesai ditayangkan, mereka mengatakan akan hal urgent yang harus diselesaikan namun tetap memberi ijin yang lainnya untuk tetap berada disana karena mereka akan kembali. Giriboy juga mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa memainkan plastation jika mereka bosan akan melihat acara mereka sendiri.

"Sepertinya langit di Mexico sangat indah," celetuk Hongwon tiba-tiba. Mark menoleh dan ia baru sadar karena sejak tadi Hongwon meletakkan tangannya di sandaran kepala sofa dimana itu terlihat jika Hongwon tengah memeluk pundaknya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan langit malam Seoul, saja saat itu aku sedang tidak bisa tidur jadi aku mengambil gambar itu lalu mengirimkannya di group kita kalian akan membalasnya, sepertinya aku mengirim tidak pada waktu yang tepat."

"Aku dikejar deadline untuk segera menyelesaikan sebuah lagu, jadi tidak sempat membalasnya."

"Ah, seperti gambar yang dikirim oleh Yongjoon?"

"Mwo? Yongjoon?"

Mark mengambil ponselnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh Yongjoon melalui aplikasi chat. Hongwon mengumpat pelan namun Mark masih mendengarnya. Sang idol menatap Hongwon hingga membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa percakapannya dengan Yongjoon tengah dibaca oleh Hongwon.

"Menitipkan salam untukku melalui Yongjoon? Mengapa tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?"

"Kan hyung sedang sibuk."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku hyung. Kita lahir ditahun yang sama."

"Kau berada ditahun terakhirmu hyung, sedangkan aku masih di tahun keduaku di sekolah."

Hongwan mengacak surai blonde Mark dan tertawa kecil. Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum Mark memutuskan tatapan mereka. Ia menggeser duduknya sedikit lebih jauh dari Hongwon setelah mengambil ponsel yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan Hongwon sejak tadi.

Keduanya saling diam. Mark ingin mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu, hanya saja mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk mengatakannya. Dua mentor mereka datang dengan membawa beberapa cemilan dan Mark benar-benar berterima kasih pada mereka akan hal itu.

* * *

Hongwon memaksa akan mengantarkannya kembali ke dorm walaupun Mark juga sudah memaksa menolak dengan mengatakan bahwa sang manager akan menjemputnya. Mark baru mengerti salah satu sikap Hongwon yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum keinginannya tercapai, maka berakhirlah mereka yang sedang mengendarai taxi menuju apartement dorm milik Mark. Bahkan di dalam taxi mereka hanya saling diam. Hongwon tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mark bisa mendengar bahwa pemuda itu sesekali akan mengumpat kemudian tertawa kecil. Mark suka melihatnya.

"Yongjoon menitip salam untukmu. Soorin hyung dan Byeongho juga." Mark menoleh.

"Hyung mengatakan apa pada mereka?"

"Hanya berkata jika kita bertemu dengan Giriboy hyung dan Chulgu hyung. Dengan Yoonho juga tentunya." Mark hanya mengangguk. Matanya terasa berat karena mengantuk. Padahal ia sudah tidur selama beberapa jam begitu tiba di Seoul.

"Tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti." Hongwon menarik kepala Mark dan meletakkan dibahu kanannya. Mark hanya diam tapi tak memberontak perlakuan Hongwon karena memang pada dasarnya ia juga sedikit pusing. Mungkin efek jet lag. Ia tidak peduli apa pendapat supir taxi yang tengah menyetir itu. Ia menyamankan sandarannya pada pundak Hongwon dan mencoba terlelap. Namun tidak bisa, yang ada dadanya bergemuruh entah karena apa.

Dua puluh lima menit selanjutnya mereka tiba didepan gedung dorm milik Mark. Selama diperjalanan mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain. Mark bahkan tak mencoba mengangkat kepalanya yang selalu saja bersandar pada bahu Hongwon. Sedangkan sang pemilik bahu bahkan tak ambil pusing akan hal itu. Mereka berdiri di depan gedung dorm. Supir taxi masih menunggu karena Mark yang memintanya walaupun Hongwon sudah berkata bahwa ia akan pulang dengan bis.

Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Saling diam beberapa menit sebelum Hongwon pamit karena Mark yang tak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Masuklah, aku akan pulang."

"Eung. Hati-hati dijalan hyung."

Hongwon menghela napas kemudian berkata, "Sudah ku katakan, kau tidak perlu memanggilku hyung."

"Tidak apa," jawab Mark dengan tersenyum. "Aku hanya menghargaimu yang nyatanya adalah seniorku." Hongwon tersenyum dengan tangannya yang mengusak rambut blonde Mark. Sang idol seketika terpesona akan senyuman itu.

"Aku pergi, Mark." Hongwon berbaling setelah melakukan salam ala hip hop. Ketika Hongwon ingin masuk kedalam taxi, Mark memanggilnya dan membuat pemuda anggota Dickids itu menoleh.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Hongwon tersenyum kemudian membalas bahwa ia juga merindukan Mark. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam taxi setelah ia melambaikan tangan kearah Mark yang masih berdiri di depan gedung. Sang idol menatap taxi yang berjalan semakin jauh itu dengan wajah yang sedikit ditekuk. Sedikit sedih karena ia tidak yakin kapan ia dan Hongwon akan bertemu kembali. Namun setidaknya Mark sudah berkata jujur jika ia merindukan Hongwon.

* * *

Great! What is it? AKu terkena virus HongMark atau YoungMark apalah itu. entah kenapa lihat interaksi mereka berdua yang secara tidak sengaja diambil oleh kamera itu lucu. pasti ada banyal interaksi mereka berdua yang kita tidak tahu. aku yakin.

maafkan aku, bukannya upload "Past and Future" aku malah bawa FF baru. entahlah bagaimana reaksi para pembaca pada akhirnya tentang FF ini. kalau positive, mungkin aku akan buat FF tentang mereka berdua lagi dan itu kemungkinan akan ada sangkut pautnya dengan acara School Rapper lagi. Sorry for thr typo guys.

thank you so much guys. Love ya! Jupjup

* * *

Regards

Heerin^^


End file.
